The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators to facilitate transporting data packets, primarily internet packets, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. Cable television network operators also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing packet signals, among other types.
Broadband services can be delivered via existing cable infrastructure from MSOs, digital subscriber lines (xDSL), integrated service digital network (ISDN), public switched phone networks, or T1 connections from telecommunications operators or internet service providers, satellite from satellite operators, or wireless services (such as, e.g., cellular, 802.11 or Wi-MAX standards, etc.) from wireless service providers, among many others. In some DOCSIS implementations, a modular cable modem termination (M-CMTS) architecture can be comprised of components such as, for example, an M-CMTS core, Edge-QAM (EQAM) and DOCSIS Timing Interface (DTI) server. The M-CMTS architecture can provide operators with increased efficiency and availability of network resources.
An element of the communication system architecture is the separation of downstream physical layer QAM modulation functions from a traditional CMTS to EQAMs and upstream receivers. The separation allows the EQAM to support both video and DOCSIS standards thereby enabling operators to use the same network resources to support multiple types of services such as, for example, data, voice and video.
The interface supporting the separation of a broadband communication system (e.g., M-CMTS core) and modulator systems (e.g., EQAM(s)) is defined by the DOCSIS standards as a Downstream External PHY Interface (DEPI), which provides for transport of downstream data between M-CMTS core and EQAM(s). A component of the DEPI interface is a DTI server, defined by the DOCSIS Timing Interface Specification (DTI) which can provide the exchange of timing messages between a DTI server and DTI clients (e.g., M-CMTS core and EQAM(s)) to synchronize timing between the communication devices.